Systems for allowing remote access to a database are known in the art. These systems for allowing remote access to a database typically use a database structure in the remote system that correlates to the database that is being accessed. In this manner, any changes to records in the database can be coordinated with the master database.
One problem with such known systems for allowing remote database access is that the amount of overhead data for maintaining the database structure in the remote access device can be significant. For example, the relationships between tables in the database must be maintained so that any changes to data records can be stored in the appropriate table locations. As a result, these prior art systems require significant processor and memory overhead, which reduces the amount of processor and memory capacity for storage of data and processing of data.
Although some simple remote access devices and systems allow data structures to be accessed using a remote device that reduces the amount of overhead, these other systems and methods use predefined data structures. These predefined data structures, such as address book data structures, calendar data structures, or other similar data structures, do not provide the user with the flexibility to generate data structures that may be suited to a particular purpose. In these applications, it is necessary to use processor and memory intensive systems that maintain the database relationships of the parent database.